Electronic devices and systems are playing an ever increasing role in the field of avionics. For instance, the use of Global Positioning System (GPS) technology coupled with electronic navigational maps allows a pilot of an aircraft to chart the location and course of the aircraft.
Electronic devices can allow the pilot to navigate the aircraft by viewing the information displayed on a monitor, for example on a cockpit instrument panel, or the like. Cockpit instrument panels can include for example, a single device that is capable of providing the above functions, an integrated group of devices for providing the functions, or separate devices all providing functions independently.
Some devices can be utilized to indicate, the location of airports, waypoints, obstacles, and the like en route. Devices can also provide capabilities such as aircraft attitude, altitude, engine instrumentation, weather link data, and traffic and terrain data, among other functions. The devices that provide the functionality in the cockpit are increasingly utilizing software to provide various functions.
However, once installed in an aircraft, the application and operating system software that provides the functionality to the cockpit cannot typically be updated without a hardwired connection between the computer system of the aircraft and a server having the updates. Therefore, in order to update the software, the computer either has to be removed from the aircraft or a wired connection has to be made with the computer.
Some proposed systems are capable of being updated through use of a close proximity transfer mechanism such as Bluetooth, 802.11 (wi-fi), or Infrared technologies. However, these methods require the use of a device, having the updates thereon, that is in close proximity to the avionics computer on the aircraft. These devices typically are portable in order for the device to get close enough to make the connection to the computer on the aircraft. However, these systems are not suitable in all situations.
For example, when the size of the update is too large to be held on a portable device, the portable device would not be effective to execute updates. Additionally, in order to update the computer systems on a number of aircraft, the portable device would have to be brought into proximity to each aircraft. Such devices may not be readily available to all aircraft. For these and other reasons, this method of updating may not be accessible.